


Reunited

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Soundwave gets his mini's back.





	Reunited

Megatron flew down towards where Soundwave was overseeing a mining operation. Before he could land or even start his transformation sequence, Soundwave’s helm snapped to the side, a feeling Megatron couldn’t quite identify taking over his bondmate clearly through their bond. Jumping, Soundwave transformed, opening a bridge and flying through it at full speed. Megatron clicked a comlink to the Nemesis, “Open a bridge to where Soundwave went.”

“Yes, sir.” There was no hesitation before a bridge opened for Megatron, “He’s bridged to an incoming vessel. No faction markers and we haven’t been able to make contact.”

“Understood.” Megatron flew through transforming right when he hit the bridge. Landing on the other side, Megatron was met with the view of Soundwave down on his knees on the floor and from his emotional state, Megatron knew he was actually crying. A short distance away and looking very on edge was a group of Autobots Megatron hadn’t been sure were even functioning anymore, the Dinobots.

“Boss! The data cables!” He heard the very familiar voice of Frenzy.

Megatron walked over to Soundwave, “Well, it’s been a long time.” In Soundwave’s arms, his three missing symbiotes were all wrapped up in his data cables as he held them close. Once again Megatron opened a comline to the Nemsis. “Open a ground bridge behind me.”

Rumble looked back at the Dinobots, “The ship is on autopilot so you’ll be fine. You won’t need us to land this.”

Grimlock nodded, tensely looking at Megatron, “Me, Grimlock, understand.” Standing, Soundwave stepped through the ground bridge with his symbiotes, not wanting to let go.

“Optimus will be too pleased to see you once you’ve land.” Megatron smirked as he turned to walk towards the bridge. His servo being placed on Soundwave’s back. Once back on the Nemesis, Soundwave just let himself be led by Megatron, his helm down.

“Geez, Boss.” Rumble put his servo on Soundwave’s visor, “We’re okay.” Ravage was happily curled up as much as he could be, pressed against Soundwave’s frame.

No one dared walk close to the two as Megatron lead Soundwave into their quarters, “Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Soundwave. Once you are done here, you will report to med bay for full checks.” Megatron looked down at his bondmate, “But we first have some things to talk about.”

“We got the end of the war message, Boss.” Frenzy looked up at Megatron as Soundwave sat down on the berth, “But our transmitter wasn’t working so we couldn’t warn you guys we were coming.”

The decepticon lord nodded his head, “I believe the fastest way to update you.” He looked towards Soundwave, “Is if you four bond together.” Soundwave nodded, setting the twins on the berth on either side of him and plugging a data cable into each of their backs. Ravage had always been more patient and was content to lay on his carrier’s lap, being petted.

When Soundwave pulled his data cables back to plug one into Ravage, Rumble nodded, “Wow. That’s pretty complicated, Boss.”

“Yes, I know this is complicated. I expected you to be more vocal about the bonding.” Megatron smirked in a rather entertained fashion.

Frenzy tilted his head, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Soundwave tilted his visor up to Megatron, “ _Soundwave: Left that information for Megatron to share._ ”

Both of the twin symbiotes looked between the two mechs, “What information?” They both asked.

“Ahh.” Megatron chuckled in a harsh manner. Looking down at the twins, “We’ve bonded.”

The former warlord didn’t need to be bonded to know just how floored by that information all three of Soundwave’s lost symbiotes were. Ravage’s head popped up while the twins fell off the berth, “You _what_?!” Rumble and Frenzy jumped up, looking at Megatron in shock. Soundwave was rather amused by their reaction as well, reaching down, he picked them up and set them back on the berth.

Leaning towards the three symbiotes, “I have taken Soundwave as my bondmate.”

“That’s awesome!” The looks of shock turned to looks of excitement before they looked up at Soundwave, “You bonded the Boss, Boss!” Soundwave was no doubt blushing as he covered his visor with a servo, Megatron feeling his embarrassment clearly.

Laughing brightly as he sat down on the berth, “I’m having a drone bring energon cubes for you three.”

Frenzy hopped off the berth, moving to stand in front of Megatron, “So, if Boss is our carrier, does that kind of make you our sire now, Boss?” He suddenly looked at Soundwave, “What? I was just asking.”

Megatron reached up rubbing his chin, letting his clawed digits drag over the metal, “I suppose.” There was a ping at the door as the drone asked for permission to enter. The former war lord stood leaning down he picked up Frenzy to set him on the bed next to Soundwave as he went to the door.

Rumble looked up at Soundwave, “How are we going to fit on you, Boss? You got skinny.”

Snorting as he heard Rumble’s comment Megatron took the cubes from the drone before shutting the door. Walking back to the berth he set the energon cubes near the symbiotes. “Eat.” The twins didn’t hesitate to pick up the cubes, drinking the whole things despite normally having to share because of their smaller frames. Ravage took more time since he couldn’t just guzzle it down like the other two. Laserbeak sat on Soundwave’s frame, waiting for when she could greet her siblings properly. Reaching up, Soundwave held Laserbeak so she could detach without needing to drop, setting her down to be with the other symbiotes. The former war lord reached out letting his servo rest on Soundwave as he could feel the happiness over the bond. Letting himself have a moment of vulnerability, Soundwave leaned on Megatron a little.

“I think it’s really cool you two got bonded.” Rumble grinned once he finished his cube of energon.

Megatron chuckled again his voice sounding harsh, “I’m pleased that you think this is ‘cool’.” He mimicked Rumble’s phrase.

Frenzy looked up, setting his empty cube down, “Boss has only been wanting that for eons so it’s a good thing.” Again, he looked at Soundwave right after he spoke, “It’s the truth!” Megatron could only assume that the symbiote was being reprimanded over the bond he couldn’t feel but he could feel Soundwave’s embarrassment at the statement.

One of his brow ridges quirked up, “Keep talking Frenzy. I’m curious what else you have on your mind.” Megatron tapped a digit against Frenzy’s helm.

“What made you finally decide to bond to Boss?” Frenzy looked up at Megatron, having been one of the few Decepticons to never fear him.

“I had many reasons.” Megatron chuckled as he looked over the symbiotes. “Well, he’s skilled, loyal, lovely as well.”

Both the twins made grossed out faces at the last comment, “Ew.”

"I have more to say but you would most likely not enjoy to hear.” The former war lord glanced towards Soundwave his smirk larger.

“ _Symbiotes: Need medical check._ ” Soundwave let Laserbeak reattach to his chest before Ravage jumped down and he stood.

“Yes.” Megatron stood up, “Come then.” Soundwave’s symbiotes followed him through the halls of the Nemesis until they reached the med bay.

Knockout smirked when he saw the symbiotes, “I wondered what all the commotion was about. Rumors spread fast. Breakdown, I’ll need my tools for three full exams. The smaller tools.”

“Watch it, Doc Knock.” Rumble grinned.

The red medic rolled his optics, “Come on, up on the berth with you three.”

Megatron rolled his optics as he picked up Rumble, “Talk back once you're confirmed healthy.” He set the small mech on the table.

“Fine.” Frenzy climbed up to sit by his brother, Ravage hopping up beside them.

Rumble beamed at Breakdown, “Hey big guy! Long time no see!”

“Knockout, thoroughly check them.” Megatron crossed his arms.

The medic nodded, “I’ll be sure to do a thorough exam.” Knockout got to work, mentally sighing because he knew how much even the little hellions pretending to be hurt could get him in trouble. Breakdown was smiling as he did a basic check over the twins with a scanner. The former warlord watched the twins his optic ridge quirked up daring the twins to lie. After a while, Knockout pulled back, setting down the last of his tools, “They’re healthy. Their energon levels are steadily rising, their bond is stable, all they need now is some decent recharge.”

“Send a full report to Soundwave.” Megatron nodded his helm, “Do they need to stay here?”

“No. There’s no sign of any kind of virus in their systems.” Knockout shook his helm, “I’ll have a full report within the megacycle.”

Megatron nodded his head as he looked towards the twins, then towards Soundwave, “Let's get them back.” Soundwave nodded, his symbiotes hopping off the table and following.

"Hey, Boss.” Rumble looked up at Megatron, “Where are we gonna stay?”

“Soundwave’s room is still registered to him.” Megatron lead the small group down the hall.

Frenzy nodded, “But Boss stays in your quarters, right?” Frenzy asked as they followed.

“Yes.” Megatron nodded his head, “I’d assume you’d not enjoy hearing interfacing.”

Both the twin audibly gagged at the thought. “We’d rather not.” They both said at the same time.

Laughing loudly which only sounded dangerous as they reached Soundwave’s former room, “This can be where you four can stay.”

The low recharge levels seemed to finally be getting the better of them, “Okay. I think we’re going to go recharge for a bit. It’s probably better to listen to Knockout.” Rumble rubbed his optics. Leaning down, Soundwave picked up Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage, taking them in the room and putting them in the berth, pulling the blankets over them. Laserbeak slid off his frame and settled on top of the blankets. Megatron wrapped his arm around Soundwave holding him close. The symbiotes slipped into recharge fast and Soundwave waited a moment longer before heading to the door so they could rest. Leading Soundwave out of the room he took him right back to their berthroom. Finally, Soundwave let his visor slide open so he could wipe what remained of the tears from his face plates. Grabbing Soundwave’s face, he rubbed the tears away.

“How are you doing?” Megatron asked in a calmer manner.

“I’m okay.” Soundwave nodded, just feeling emotionally drained from everything that had happened.

Leaning in Megatron pressed his lips to Soundwave’s, “You should rest as well.”

Soundwave nodded, taking Megatron’s servo, “Stay with me?” His voice was quiet.

“Don’t ask silly questions.” Megatron moved Soundwave over to the berth making him lay down before settling down next to him. Smiling, Soundwave settled against Megatron, knowing that he could only ever be this vulnerable with the former warlord and his symbiotes.


End file.
